


Home Redux

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Daydreaming, Gen, Pairing if you Squint, Season/Series 03, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Stargateland's "Anywhere but Here" challenge. John and Rodney are trapped in a dead jumper (McShep and Lorne/Ladon if you squint really hard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Redux

John hated Rodney right now. If he were being fair, he could admit that it wasn't the scientist's fault that he was trapped in a jumper that was currently incapable of entering either a stargate or a planet's atmosphere, but he wasn't feeling very fair right now. The idea of being permanently trapped in space with Rodney had sounded appealing for about the first hour, but now it was starting to move into nightmare territory, and impending doom tended to suck all the fairness and open-mindedness out of Sheppard.

He was tempted to ask how things we going, but the last time he'd done that, Rodney had sworn and closed the hatch with some complicated locking mechanism, leaving John stuck alone in the dark cockpit.

He'd tried playing air guitar for a while, and then tried remembering what had happened so far in War and Peace (he had finally just passed the 100 page mark), and even plotted a new guaranteed-fool-proof way to escape the Infirmary the next time that Beckett decided to lock him in long after he wanted to be free.

Those thoughts had used up about four hours, and now he was back to aimless mind wandering. John just wished that the cockpit chairs reclined, or that he was better at taking naps during the middle of the day. Although, maybe if he just swiveled a bit, there was that nice indentation beneath the console where he might put his feet up…

He was back in that apartment on earth - the really sweet bachelor pad - and Ford was distributing the pizzas. This time, however, instead of a crowd of random faces and dead people, the party consisted of his team, Beckett and Elizabeth as well as some other Atlantis personnel, Haling and some of the other Athosians he knew well, and other random friendly faces from the Pegasus Galaxy.

Instead of trying to figure out how all these people came together, John was in his element - relaxing and enjoying his free afternoon with these people who he considered family (although the presence of Ladon was a bit unusual, he was going to let it slide for Lorne's sake). Rodney and Zelenka were having what sounded like a wonderful argument in the corner, and John decided to let them enjoy themselves in the absense of an anctual catastrophe.

As the pizza and beers were passed around, as the sounds of friendly conversation filled the air, John closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the southern California spring air. This was home.

"Ah! Damn it!"

With a jolt, John opened his eyes and once again he was back in the cold, dark, cockpit. With a sigh, he decided to poke the wound. "How's it coming Rodney?" he called.

A string of curses was his only answer.


End file.
